Insect pests enter a house through its windows, front door and the like. For the prevention of such entry of insect pests into a house, one may consider setting up insect repellent devices at these entry points.
Such insect repellent devices include those prepared by incorporating a volatile insecticide into a net and storing the net in a container having an open window and those prepared by fitting a volatile chemical-containing net into a frame member (see Patent Document 1).